iGot Talent
by shadow21
Summary: Everyone knows what a certain tech producer can do behind a camera. But is that the only talent he posesses? And Sam plays CUPID? Written in certain musical form. DEFINATE CREDDIE
1. iHear Freddie Sing

**Disclaimer: I own no iCarly Characters nor do I own any of the Lyrics used.**

"Well," Carly said. "With that Sam's theory of Gibby is untrue!"

"That's right," Sam then said, "Gibby is not a mermaid." She then slapped his back hard, "Sorry Gib." she said as he ran down the stairway screaming.

"And that wraps up today's iCarly," Carly said, "until next time, wear a hat."

"Eat plenty of beans!" Sam said.

"And above all else, drink ranch dressing," Carly then said. Afterward they both waved and said their goodbyes.

"Aaaaand, we is clear!" Freddie, the technical producer announced. After shutting down his computer he then started for downstairs.

"Hey, where are you going?" Carly asked.

"Back home, mom, uh wants me to take another tick bath." He answered walking really fast and slamming the door behind him.

"Well," Sam said. "I never thought the dork would be excited about a tick bath."

"I don't know," Carly said, "It seemed like there was more to it than that."

_(Freddie's POV)_

"I don't know," I overheard Carly say from outside her door, "It seems like there was more to it than that."

There _was _more to it than that. No, I didn't have to take a tick-bath, but the truth is ever since I broke up with Carly there's been a guilt that

surrounds me. And it's been to a point where I just can't be in the same room as she is anymore. Sure when I think about it I knew it was the right

thing to do. But could she have loved me? I ask myself that question everyday

_(Flashback)_

_Carly: Wow. You seriously don't want to kiss me. Why?_

_Freddie: Because…I'm just bacon!_

_Carly: You're bacon?_

_Freddie: Foreign bacon!_

_Carly: Did that taco Truck hit you in your brain?_

_Freddie: Mmmmm._

_Carly: I thought you wanted me to be your girlfriend since you met me._

_Freddie: I have!_

_Carly: Well, I'm standing here with my lips all glossed up and you're treating me like I'm your icky cousin Amanda!_

_Freddie: Amanda is disgusting…_

_Carly: Freddie-_

_Freddie: Okay, remember when you always said you like me, but never in that way? You know, the good way?_

_Carly: Yeah but that was before-_

_Freddie: Before I saved your life?_

_Carly: So?_

_Freddie: Nothing's changed, I'm still the same Freddie and you're still the same Carly._

_Carly: But I love-_

_Freddie: You love what I did, that I was willing to risk my life to save yours, but I don't think your in love with me, you just think you are.(Echoes)_

_(End Flashback)_

I think about that conversation everyday. Why did I break up with her? Even worse, why did I listen to _Sam_ of all people? The bane of my

existence the one who always can find time to make fun of or hurt me in every way possible. But either way I knew I had to face reality, I've been out

of my casts for three months now, and Carly hasn't looked at me the way she did when I was. Its amazing, I had come so close to being happy and

being with the girl that I loved, and now, I had lost that opportunity, probably forever. As I walked to my room wallowing that thought continuously in

my head I pulled down my Galaxy Wars framed poster. Behind it was a small button that no one knew that I had, except my mother. I pushed that

button and my computer and tech desk transformed into my own musical studio complete with electric piano, acoustic and electric guitar, and my own

sound system. I played a few keys on my piano then picked up my acoustic guitar, playing a few strings, then singing.

_(Song: Life After You)  
__Ten miles from town  
__And I just broke down  
__Spitting out smoke  
__On the side of the road  
__I'm out here alone  
__Just trying to get home  
__To tell you I was wrong  
__But you already know  
__Believe me I won't stop for nothing  
__To see you so I started running_

_All that I'm after  
__Is a life full of laughter  
__As long as I'm laughing with you  
__I'm thinking that all that sill matters  
__Is love ever after  
__After the life we've been through  
_'_Cause I know there's no life after you_

_(Sam's POV)_

I was leaving Carly's apartment enjoying the ribs out of my purse. Yeah, mama still loves her meat. But anyway while I was closing the door  
behind me I heard someone singing coming from Fredwardo's apartment. I leaned on the door and listened in.

_(Back to song)_

_The last time we talked  
__The night that I walked  
__Burns like an iron  
__In the back of my mind  
__I must have been high  
__To say you and I  
__Weren't meant to be  
__And just wasting my time  
__Oh, why did I ever doubt you?  
__You know I would die here without you!_

_All that I'm after  
__Is a life full of laughter  
__As long as I'm laughing with you  
__I'm thinking that all that still matters  
__Is love ever after  
__After the life we've been through  
_'_Cause I know there's no life after you._

_You and I, right or wrong  
__There's no other one  
__After this time I spent alone  
__  
It's hard to believe that  
__A man with sight could be so blind  
__Thinking 'bout the better times  
__Must've been out of my mind  
__So I'm running back to tell you_

_All that I'm after  
__Is a life full of laughter  
__Without you God knows what I'd do, yeah!_

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
__As long as I'm laughing with you  
__And I'm thinking that all that still matters  
__Is love ever after  
__After the life we've been through  
_'_Cause I know there's no life after you_

_I know there's no life after you  
__I know there's no life after you  
__I know there's no life after you  
__I KNOW THERE'S NO LIFE AFTER YOU, YEAH!_

_(End Song)_

It was then I heard a sigh after hearing that awesome sound. Many questions circled my mind. One was, Where was the dork hiding this talent

from us? And how did he hide it for so long? Mama's got a case on her hands and she's going to find something out.

**Author's note: I was watching a bit from American Idol and it inspired me to write this. That doesn't mean that I've forgotton my other story: iMake a A Choice. I'm still waiting for more votes on that. But until then, read and review, but NO FLAMES! Much appreciated.**


	2. iHear Carly Sing

_(Freddie's POV)_

I had arrived to school pretty early the next day hoping I wouldn't run into Carly or Sam. I had offered both of them a ride and Carly said that Spencer was taking them both, which enabled my mom to take me early. I had just opened my locker and grabbed a few things out of it when I saw a flyer being posted on the wall by Mr. Howard. As soon as he walked away, I looked at it. "Annual talent show is coming soon," it said. When I saw that I immediately took it down and started to crumple it up.

"FREDDIE!" Carly and Sam, popped up out of nowhere,

"DAH!" I screamed nearly jumping out of my skin. "You know I hate it when you two do that!"

"What do you got there?" Carly then asked pointing to the crumpled flyer I had.

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all, just a piece of trash that I'm soon going to throw away, that's…all, nothing to see nothing to see at all!" I was speaking really fast and very nervous like. I didn't want them to know about the talent show, at least not right now anyway.

_(Carly's POV)_

He seemed so jumpy, as if he was hiding something from us. What could it possibly be. As the day progressed I noticed that he seemed very shaky the entire day. Actually he seemed that way fore the last few months. Ever since he got out of…his…cast…could it be?

Later that day we had a few hours before we had to rehearse iCarly. Sometime ago Spencer bought a electric piano off of . While I was dabbling with a few keys I couldn't help but think of Freddie and the first time I kissed him. And the second and third and fourth…word. It was then I knew what I wanted to sing

_(Song: Kissin' U)  
__Sparks fly  
__It's like electricity  
__I might die  
__When I forget how to breathe  
__You get closer  
__And there's nowhere  
__In this world that I'd rather be_

_Time stops  
__Like everything around me  
__Is frozen  
__And nothing matters but these  
__Few moments  
__When you open  
__My mind to things I've never seen_

'_Cause when I'm kissing you  
__My senses come alive  
__Almost like the puzzle piece  
__I've been trying to find  
__Falls right into place  
__You're all that it takes  
__My doubts fade away  
__When I'm kissing you_

_When I'm kissing you  
__It all starts making sense  
__And all the questions  
__I've been asking in my head  
__Like are you the one  
__Should I really trust  
__Crystal clear it becomes  
__When I'm kissing you_

_(Sam's POV)_

I was en route to Carly's apartment, I had just past by the wart that is Lewbert and took his burger…again. His own fault. But anyway as I got off the elevator I then recognized music playing and singing again. This time coming from Carly's apartment. _Holy chiz! _I thought. _First I heard Freddie sing now Carly. _So I assumed my normal position by the door and listened in.

_(Back to song)  
__Past loves  
__They never got really far  
__Walls up  
__Make sure I guarded my heart  
__And I promised  
__I wouldn't do this  
__Till I knew  
__It was right for me_

_But no one  
__No guy that I met before  
__Could make me  
__Feel so right and secure  
__And have you noticed  
__I lose my focus  
__And the world  
__Around me disappears_

'_Cause when I'm kissing you  
__My senses come alive  
__Almost like the puzzle piece  
__I've been trying to find  
__Falls right into place  
__You're all that it takes  
__My doubts fade away  
__When I'm kissing you_

_When I'm kissing you  
__It all starts making sense  
__And all the questions  
__I've been asking in my head  
__Like are you the one  
__Should I really trust  
__Crystal clear it becomes  
__When I'm kissing you_

_I've never felt nothing like this  
__You're making me open up  
__No point in trying to even fight this  
__It kinda feels like its loooooove, love_

'_Cause when I'm kissing you  
__My senses come alive  
__Almost like the puzzle piece  
__I've been trying to find  
__Falls right into place  
__You're all that it takes  
__My doubts fade away  
__When I'm kissing you_

_When I'm kissing you  
__It all starts making sense  
__And all the questions  
__I've been asking in my head  
__Like are you the one  
__Should I really trust  
__Crystal clear it becomes  
__When I'm kissing you  
__(End Song)_

_(Carly's POV)_

As soon as I finished singing I played a few more keys and felt my eyes well up with tears. I knew he did the right thing because he didn't feel like I was thinking straight. But at the same time I really wish she hadn't. I curled my legs up put my hands over my face and started to cry. No other guy has ever had this effect on me, not just because he saved my life, but because Freddie has always been there for me and it wasn't until I almost lost him that I realized that. Why couldn't he see that I truly felt something for him? I had to let him know, somehow. It was then that I saw Sam walk through the door and as soon as she walked in I wiped my eyes quickly to show that I wasn't crying.

"Hey hey!" Sam said, "You ready to rehearse some iCarly?"

"Freddie…still hasn't gotten here yet" I hesitantly responded.

Sam then looked me in my eyes and noticed something about me.

"Hey, have you been crying?" She then asked.

"No," I responded.

"Carly?" Sam then said in a tone as if to say, "I know you're lying"

"Yes." I said guitily.

"You wanna talk about it?" Sam then asked

"Yeah, sit down." I answered ready to tell her what I needed to say.

**Authors note: Back again, finally updating I'm officially inspired so hopefully i should have the next chapter up in the next few days. I figured it would be the perfect time for Carly to sing what she sang. Anyway Read & review but of course, NO FLAMES! I appreciate it...**


	3. iSpeak On My Feelings

_(Carly's POV)_

Before she sat down, Sam grabbed us both iced tea with lemons. And, yes, she didn't forget the iced tea or the lemon. Sam then sat down on the chair and I laid on the couch psychiatric style.

"So," Sam started, "tell me what's on your mind, kid."

"Freddie," I sighed, "I don't know why I keep thinking about him."

"Well, in time thoughts pass," Sam responded.

"I don't know," I responded, " I haven't thought this way about any other guy, ever."

"Carly," Sam then stated. "We had this conversation before."

"I know but-" I started

"And I asked this question before." Sam interrupted, "have you ever felt this way about Freddie since he saved your life?"

"Well," I said

_(Flashback)_

_Carly: Where is he?_

_Mrs. Benson: In the shower. His first cleansing since the accident you caused!_

_Carly: Mrs. Benson-_

_Mrs. Benson: Ah, I have to go to the pharmacy to get his meds. Freddie, I'll be back in thirty-six minutes. (Whispers) It should have been you!_

_(Mrs. Benson leaves the room. Carly sets down her tray. She picks up a controller and fiddles with it. She runs to Freddie's dresser touches the figurines there and smiles. She then goes to Freddie's closet, opens the door and sees a poster of herself blown up on the in of the door she closes the door, blushes and smiles again. She then hears a thump and Freddie grunt)_

_Carly: Freddie!_

_Freddie: Mom?_

_Carly: No, your mom left, it's Carly. What happened?_

_Freddie: I fell._

_Carly: Are you okay?_

_Freddie: Yeah but (Grunts) I don't think I can get up._

_Carly: Well, I'll come help you._

_Freddie: NO! DON'T COME IN HERE!_

_Carly: Why not?_

_Freddie: 'Cause I'm…in the shower!_

_Carly: Well, you can't just lay on the shower floor for thirty-six minutes! Umm, just a sec._

_Freddie: Ugh!_

_(Carly then runs to Freddie's dresser grabs a pair of goggles from the top of it. And puts them on. She then opens Freddie's drawer grabs a pair of his underwear screams and puts them back in the drawer. She opens the next drawer and grabs two socks)_

_Carly: Hang on! (Puts both socks in the goggles) I can't see anything I'm coming in (Trips over high step falling flat on her stomach, she gets up) Where are you?_

_Freddie: Down here. Can you turn off the water?_

_Carly: Yeah, here._

_Freddie: Ow! Easy!_

_Carly: Just move slowly._

_Freddie: Wait, lemme get my robe._

_Carly: Okay, put your arm through here. Are we going the right way?_

_Freddie: Yeah, just keep going. AHH! AH!_

_Carly: Oh, it hurts?_

_Freddie: Well, it doesn't feel good!_

_Carly: Well where's your bed?_

_Freddie: Right here, I'll sit first._

_Carly: Get under the covers._

_Freddie: Yeah I'm doing it._

_Carly: You got it?_

_Freddie: Yeah, whoo! Okay you can take off the goggles._

_Carly: That was scary, and wet._

_Freddie: Yeah, thanks for helping me._

_Carly: Don't say thanks._

_Freddie: Why shouldn't I?_

_Carly: If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't need my help_

_Freddie: Will you stop with that?_

_Carly: You know, everyone at school is saying you're a hero._

_Freddie: That's dumb._

_Carly: You are._

_Freddie: I'm not a hero._

_Carly: You almost got yourself killed, saving my life! That makes you a hero._

_Freddie: I don't feel like a hero._

_Carly: Well, you are one…to me.(Sits down and looks at him, he looks back at her. She then leans in and kisses him. Freddie then opens his eyes as Carly continues kissing him and then pulls away) You okay?_

_Freddie :( Dazed) What?_

_Carly:(Chuckles) Are you okay?_

_Freddie: Um, yeah I uh, I just um…could you hand me my Galaxy Wars stun blazer?_

_Carly: Uh, sure (Looks around) Where?_

_Freddie:(Points up) Right up there._

_Carly: Ah.(Grabs stun blazer and hands it to Freddie)_

_Freddie: Thanks(Turns on stun blazer and sticks it in his neck) DAAAAAAAAAH!_

_Carly:(worried) Why'd you do that?_

_Freddie:(pants) Just making sure I was awake.(Touches Carly's face and squeezes her cheeks) YEP! This is happening!(Sighs)_

_Carly:(Giggles) You want it to happen again?_

_Freddie: Wha-? Right now?_

_Carly: Oh yeah, right now._

_Freddie:(nods) Sure._

_(Carly approaches and resumes kissing Freddie they start to get more intense until Mrs. Benson returns)_

_Mrs. Benson: Freddie I got you some-AHHHH!_

_Freddie & Carly:(separate quickly) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

_Mrs. Benson: WHAT THE YUCK?_

_Carly: NOTHING!_

_Freddie: Mom, I was just-_

_Carly: I was just-NOTHING! I was just taking his temperature!_

_Freddie: What do you mean-(Carly sticks her finger in Freddie's mouth and looks at her wrist then pulls out her finger)_

_Carly: See?(Chuckles) 98.6, healthy as a duck bye!(starts to run out when Mrs. Benson starts hitting her with Freddie's underwear)_

_Freddie: Carly, don't leave!_

_Carly: SHE'S…BEATING ME WITH YOUR UNDERWEAR!(She then runs out of the room and closes the door to Freddie's house)_

_Sam:(Jumps out of bush) Hey, Carls! (Carly screams)_

_Carly:(Sighs) You scared me!_

_Sam: Yeah I saw that._

_(Carly chuckles)_

_Sam: Man, you're even whiter than usual. You okay?_

_Carly: Yeah I'm fine._

_Sam: Freddie okay?_

_Carly: Yeah! What are you, the girl of many questions?_

_Sam: Um, what just happened in there?_

_Carly: Nothing, I dunno! (Slams door, then opens door again)I KISSED FREDDIE!(slams door)_

_Sam: (Walks to door) You kissed Freddie?_

_Carly: (From behind door) Yes._

_Sam: Well let me in there!_

_Carly: No, you're gonna hit me!_

_Sam: (Laughs) Have I ever hit you?_

_Carly: No._

_Sam: Dude, don't you wanna talk about this?_

_(Carly opens the door, pulls Sam in and slams the door)_

_(End Flashback)_

"And then he broke it off with me saying that my feelings weren't anything but foreign bacon." I continued.

"Which leads me to ask again," Sam responded, "Have you ever had any feelings for him before he saved your life?"

"You want the truth?" I asked.

"Tell me." Sam answered.

"You remember the girl's choice dance that happened a few months ago, and when we had to do that crazy speed-dating to help me find the perfect guy for the dance?" I then asked.

"Yeah, and all the hours and smoothies we went through," Sam responded.

"Well," She said again.

_(Flashback 2)_

_(Austin, Carly, Freddie, and Malika enjoying fries at the Groovy Smoothie)_

_Freddie: Mmm, good fries._

_Carly: Yeah, Crinkle cut are the best. One time Spencer-_

_Austin: Anyone into soccer?_

_Carly: (Sighs annoyed) Soccer?_

_Austin: Yeah the soccer player from Nigeria just moved across the street from my house. Pretty awesome!_

_Carly: (sarcastically) Yeah._

_Malkia: Freddie, drink your smoothie._

_Freddie: (Perplexed) Okay…(Starts to drink his smoothie) That's weird.(pulls off lid and suddenly flames erupt from the cup). DAH! _

_Malika: THE POWER OF MAGIC!_

_Freddie: IT SINGED MY HAIR!_

_Carly: Yeah that was a pretty cool trick but don't you think its dangerous-_

_Austin: One time my parents took me and my brother camping and we saw bears._

_Carly: (Rolling her eyes) Did you?_

_Freddie: Hey wasn't my phone on the table a minute ago?_

_Carly: Yeah, you set it down right-_

_Austin: Four bears! Big old paws! Grr!_

_(Carly's annoyed face gets even more angrier)_

_Freddie: I know I put it right here!_

_Malika: Would that be your phone up there?_

_(Malika points up Freddie looks up to see his phone floating over his head)_

_Freddie: Please put it down._

_Malika: As you wish. (Puts hand down and phone falls into Freddie's crotch)_

_Freddie: (Grunts) Well, that hurt!_

_Malika: (looks at her phone) Oh my God! It's already past my curfew!_

_Freddie: No worries I'll call my mom and have her pick us up she can have you home by-_

_Carly: Freddie._

_Freddie: Yeah?_

_Carly: She's gone._

_Freddie: (Looks around, then claps) BEST TRICK OF THE NIGHT!_

_Carly: She really is an amazing magician. Like back at the dance-_

_Austin: One time I watched this reality show with celebrities, they had to do stuff underwater._

_Carly: (Looks at Austin and her annoyed look couldn't get more angrier then looks back at Freddie) So as I was saying-_

_Austin: Have you guys ever been to Fresno?_

_Carly: SHUT UP!_

_Austin: What? I was just-_

_Carly: SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!_

_Austin: What's your deal?_

_Carly: My deal is that you haven't let me finish one sentence all night and I can't take it anymore! Its like you don't even-_

_Austin: What are you trying to say?_

_Carly: GET OUTTA HERE!_

_(Austin scared by Carly's anger runs out the door)_

_Freddie: And then there were two._

_Carly: Yep, just us. Thank God!_

_(They then looked at each other)_

_Carly: Not a very fun dance, was it?_

_Freddie: (Shakes his head) Nope. (Smirks, Stands up and shrugs his shoulders)_

_Carly: What?_

_Freddie: Don't you think we deserve one nice dance tonight with someone we don't wanna kill?_

_Carly: Absolutely_

_Freddie: Hey T-Bo, turn up the music?_

_(T-Bo, with an approving smile complies and Carly and Freddie begin a slow dance at first they are looking at each other but then Carly puts her head on Freddie's shoulder and they begin to dance even closer)_

_(End Flashback)_

"Oh," Sam then said. "I remember that."

"What?" I asked, "What do you mean 'I remember that?'"

"Well," Sam answered, "I walked in and saw you two dancing. I didn't want to interrupt so I left."

"I can't believe I didn't see you," I responded.

"Hey, Shay, its okay." Sam then said. "But what's not okay is what I have to say next."

"Hey," I said, "Remember we promised each other no more secrets. So whatever it is, I'll understand."

"Sit down, Carls" Sam then said.

"I am," I responded.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thought I'd leave a cliffhanger, right here. Chapter's a little longer. Hopefully by the next chapter we'll refocus on Freddie again. Until then Read and review, but of course No Flames! Much Appreciated.**


	4. iTell Carly The Truth

_(Sam's POV)_

"I'm sitting down, so what do I have to say?" Carly asked.

"Well," I said sighing, "I think in a way, I'm responsible for Freddie breaking up with you."

"I don't understand," Carly responded.

"You remember when you told me that Freddie said your love was just 'foreign bacon?'" I asked.

"Yeah, but I thought that you were just-" Carly stopped at the realization then her mood changed. "Sam!" She then said in a scolding way. "Why did you do that? What were you thinking?"

"I was _thinking _you are my best friend and I was making sure you were thinking straight." I responded defensively. "Didn't you wonder how weird it was that you fell so hard for Freddie after he saved your life?"

"Yeah but I was trying to tell you, that my feelings for Freddie started _way _before he saved me!" Carly answered.

Her words stopped me dead in my tracks. "Oh," I then said

"Him saving me was confirmation for me." Carly then said trying to calm down, "After he got hit by that truck the realization hit me harder than anything ever, and I guess it took me almost losing him to make me realize how much he truly means to me." I could hear her voice starting to break, "And because of you he didn't believe me." She finished, tears streaming down her eyes.

I was taken aback by what Carly said. Now I really felt like an idiot. Especially for what I said to Freddie.

_(Flashback)_

_Sam:(Walks in the school doors with a teasing smile on her face) Well, good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Benson!_

_Carly: Sam._

_Freddie: Stop it._

_(The bell then rings)_

_Carly: Ooh, second bell!(Gives Freddie a quick kiss) See you after class.(Heads down the hallway._

_Sam: Yeah, savor it._

_Freddie: Savor what?_

_Sam: The love…the Carly love._

_Freddie:(smirks) Jealous?_

_Sam: Gross!_

_Freddie: Then, what's your problem?_

_Sam: Not my problem, yours._

_Freddie: Wait._

_Sam: Go to class, crutchie!_

_Freddie: What problem do I have?_

_Sam; You want the truth?_

_Freddie: Let's hear it._

_Sam: Remember two years ago when I dated that kid Eric Moseby, kid with the big nose?_

_Freddie: Sure, Nose-by Moseby._

_Sam: Uh-huh. And remember how he was trying to get me to be his girlfriend for like six months, and I kept saying "Get away from me or I'll kill you?"_

_Freddie: Yeah._

_Sam: And then he bought me a subscription to the "Bacons of the World Club" and boom, I thought I was in love with the guy?_

_Freddie: I'm listening._

_Sam: I was never in love with him. I was in love with the foreign bacon that kept showing up at my door every month. It was like a beautiful greasy dream._

_Freddie: Uh, I doubt that bacon can make you think you're in love with someone._

_Sam: You ever had Bolivian bacon?_

_Freddie: No._

_Sam: It changes you…_

_Freddie: Well I didn't buy Carly any foreign bacon, I saved her life._

_Sam: And that's Carly's bacon, she's not in love with you, she's in love with what you did._

_Freddie: You just can't stand the idea of Carly and me as a couple._

_Sam: Very true, it makes me wanna puke up blood. But what I said is true, and you know it._

_Freddie: I gotta get to class._

_(End Flashback)_

"Well," I said breaking the silence. "I'm a dope."

"Well, we're finally on the same page!" Carly said wiping her tears away.

I put my hand on her shoulder. "Look, I know I was wrong intervening with you two," I then said, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have never done it. The truth is, and I can't believe I'm gonna say this, but a girl can't do better than Freddie. And he deserves someone like you."

"I know why you did it, and I accept your apology," Carly responded. "But how do I show him that my feelings are real."

"I have an idea." I responded with a smile, "Just leave everything to me."

**Author's Note: I know I said I'd go back to focusing on Freddie this chapter, but I had to finish this off first. Next chapter some musical formats should be returning. Otherwise, read and review, but NO FLAMES! Much appreciated. Shout out to all who added this as a favorite story. Keep supporting shadow21.**


	5. iSign Up

_(Freddie's POV)_

The next day we all came to school somewhat late. The first bell was ringing as soon as we walked through the door. That's when Mr. Sterns shot us the usual, "First bell people let's all get to class."

So on the bright note we hurried to Mrs. Briggs class and sat down. Of course when we sat down I didn't realize until it happened that my worst nightmare would come to fruition.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen." Mrs. Briggs said sternly. "It's that time once again for the talent show. What I'm passing out is a sign up sheet, so sign up and pass it down."  
"So Freddie," Carly then asked me signing the paper, "Are you going to be in the talent show?"

"No way," I answered passing down the paper. "The only talent I have is behind the cameras."

_(Sam's POV)_

"No way," Freddie said. "The only talent I have is behind the cameras."

"_If she only knew,"_ I thought as I signed the paper.

It was then that the paper reached the end of the classroom and one of the students returned the paper back to Mrs. Briggs.

"Okay, I will now announce the students from this classroom who have signed up for the talent show, We have Charles Gibson, Samantha Puckett, Carlotta Shay, and last but not least, Fredward Benson.

"WHAT?" Freddie then shouted, "I didn't-I-I didn't even-DAHHHH!" Freddie then ran out of the classroom angrily. Carly looked at me and I looked back at her and we gave each other a subtle smile.

**Author's Note: Sorry for such a Short suckish chapter. Trust me the next chapter will explain everything. Read and Review, but NO FLAMES! Much Appreciated.**


	6. iAnswer To Freddie

_(Sam's POV)_

After class, Carly and I walked out of Briggs' class, we saw Freddie pounding his head on his locker.

"Hey Carls, could you give me and Fredlumps a minute?" I asked.

"Sure," She answered, "I gotta use the restroom anyway." She then entered the girl's restroom.

I then approached Freddie, as he was still pounding his head on his locker.

"You know," I said, "If you keep doing that you'll suffer major brain damage, matter of fact keep doing it."

"I figured you'd say something like that." Freddie retorted grabbing something out of his locker not giving one look towards me.

Now normally, I get a joy out of seeing Freddie mad, but I was starting to get just a little bit intimidated. But then he took me by surprise when he said,

"Before I completely lose my cool, I wanna know why."

"Sorry, got class," I said turning to leave.

_(Freddie's POV)_

"Sorry got class," Sam told me as she started to leave. But as she turned I opened my locker taking her by surprise I then took my left arm and trapped her in between the locker and my arm.

"I said, tell me why." I said through clenched teeth. "When Briggs called my name I knew you had something to do with the sign-ups. Now it's bad enough that you torment me on a regular basis but why can't u stop?"

Now my anger was clouding my better judgment, so it was no surprise when she kicked my knee out and pinned me to the ground. Lucky for the both of us no one was around. I didn't need anymore strife from any classmates.

"Never…do that again." Sam said angrily.

Now normally I'd respect Sam's demeanor, but either I had a death wish or my anger had just taken a new turn. After a small struggle with the blonde demon I reversed her pin and pinned her to the ground just as I did Carly about 5 months back she had struggled under my pin but exasperated her energy under me.

"Geez!" She said, "When did you get so strong?"

"Same time the voice got lower!" I answered, "Now why did you sign me up for the talent show?" **(Author's note: That line is addictive!)**

"A better question is," Sam said, "Why didn't you tell me and Carly that you knew how to sing?"

"Wha-? I started releasing my pin on Sam. I stood up and then I helped her to her feet.

"Yeah, I heard you singing about a week ago from your balcony," She then said.

Hearing this made me turn my head in anguish and partial shame. I ran my head through my hair not knowing what to say.

"You were singing about Carly, weren't you?" Sam then asked.

"Yeah," I answered. "But what does it matter? She doesn't want me back!" I almost shouted.

"That's why I signed you up for the talent show!" Sam said. "Let me ask you something, if you had a 1% chance of getting Carly back, don't you think its worth taking? Think back to all the times that she turned you down. And now think to how far you've both come! Carly told me how you said you wanted to wait for you two to date again. And let me just say that time may be sooner for you both than you expect."

I wasn't sure what to say or do about any of this. But I knew that I needed advice. But who do I go to now? And even so, what do I do for the show? At least one answer I know for sure…

**Author's Note: I figured now would be a good time for a Freddie and Sam exchange. Next, we go back to musical format. Everyone has preparation for the talent show now. So read and review, but NO FLAMES! Much appreciated. Once again Thanx to all who support shadow21.**


	7. iGet Advice

_(Freddie's POV)_

Later after school, after walking and wandering around trying to wrap my head around what Sam told me that day. I found myself back at Bushwell. I knocked on the door, jiggled the handle and opened it to find Spencer building something that looked like a giant surfboard.

"Hey, Spencer." I said opening the door.

"Hey, Fred man," he greeted, "Carly's not home yet. She and Sam are at the Groovy Smoothie.

"Well," I said. "Can I come in anyway?"

"Do you need to borrow money?" He asked.

"Do I ever need to borrow money?" I retorted.

"Come on in!" He responded fake-enthusiastically.

I entered the Shay manor and sat on the couch my head looking to the ceiling.

"Why so down, friend?" Spencer then asked.

I sighed. "I don't know."

"This wouldn't happen to do with Sam signing you up for the talent show is it?" Spencer asked.

"How did you know about that?" I answered dumbfounded.

"Sam tweeted it." Spencer answered holding up his Pear phone.

"Great," I said. "Now I have no choice but to do it."

"Well," Spencer responded. " I think Sam's heart was in the right place by making that action.

"How was her heart in the right place?" I asked. "Knowing Sam its just another ploy to embarrass me."

"True, Sam would do something like that." Spencer said in thought. "But, I believe she had a good reason for it this time. After all, you never did tell anyone you knew how to sing. And according to Sam she believes that it's a way to gain what you lost."

"What I lost?" I asked.

"I overheard Carly and Sam talking." he replied. "But don't tell them I said that. I mean think about it. You broke up with Carly why?"

"Because I thought she was grateful for me just saving her." I answered.

"And who told you that?" Spencer then asked.

"Sam," I answered.

"And now another question. How often do you listen to Sam?" Spencer then asked "Especially when she speaks of bacon?"

And that's when things started to make sense again. I knew I shouldn't have listened to Sam pertaining to her "foreign bacon" analogy pertaining to my relationship with Carly.

"Okay," I then replied. "So now my focus is getting Carly back!" I then looked at Spencer forgetting for a second that that was her little sister, "Sorry," I then said.

"No worries," Spencer then said, "Everybody whose anybody knows that you want to be with Carly. And I know you'd never hurt her intentionally. So I actually feel safer knowing that she likes and wants to be with you."

"Thanks, Spencer," I said shocked. I mean mind you I always considered Spencer to be the big brother Sam and I never had, but now I could see why Carly always stayed with him all this time. Sure he has his…eccentric moments, but at that moment there I saw a different side of him that I've never seen in my entire life. Kind of an unofficial welcome to the Shay family that can only be done by someone like him.

"So, I guess that means you're going to do the talent show?" Spencer then asked.

"I have to," I answered. "It may be my only chance."

"So what are you gonna do?" He inquired.

"Well, I have been working on something," I answered, "Mind if I use your ivories?"

"Knock yourself out," He replied.

So with that I sat down at the piano and started to play a few keys before I started playing.

_(Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars)_

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes_

_Make the stars look like they're not shining_

_And her hair, her hair_

_Falls perfectly without her trying_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her everyday_

_Yeah I know, I know_

_When I complement her she won't believe me_

_And its so, its so_

_Sad to think that she don't see what I see_

_But every time she asks me do I look okay_

_I say_

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

'_Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_

'_Cause, girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are, yeah!_

_Her lips, her lips_

_I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_

_Her laugh, her laugh_

_She hates but I think it's so sexy_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her everyday_

_Oh, you know, you know, you know_

_I'd never ask you to change_

_If perfect's what you're searching for_

_Then just stay the same_

_So don't even bother asking_

_If you look okay_

_You know I'll say_

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

'_Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_

'_Cause, girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_The way you are_

_The way you are_

_Girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

'_Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_

'_Cause, girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are, YEAH!_

_(Song ends)  
_

"So," I asked catching my breath, "What did you think?"

I looked to his direction to find him crying on the couch.

"I think she'll love it!" He said between sobs.

"Man hug?" I said opening my arms

"I would like that!" He responded hugging me.

**Author's Note: So due to debate with...other parties I decided to give Spencer a place in this fiction. Next we'll focus on what Carly & Sam will do, and if Sam's plans are involved. So Read an Review but NO FLAMES! Much appreciated. Thanks to all who support shadow21.**


	8. iConfide In A Bad Boy

_(Freddie's POV)  
_I was back in my room, basically pacing around trying my hardest to consider everything. Many, many thoughts were rolling through my head and at one point I wasn't sure but I know that all my thoughts rolled back to one: _Maybe if I just tell her now, I won't have to go through all of this. _So I took a deep breath and exited my room. I guess my old habit of looking through my peephole because when I looked through it only one phrase escaped my mouth.

"_Yo no lo puedo creer." _(Translation: I can't believe it.)

_(Author's note: before this happened we go to Carly's POV)_

I was practicing the song I was going to sing at the talent show and I spent most of my time practicing and texting Sam, but for some weird reason I couldn't reach her.

"Why isn't this girl responding?" I said to myself.

I then went out into the hallway just to think for a little while. As I looked across the hallway to Freddie's door, though part of me wanted to knock on his door and tell him everything I had to stick with Sam's plan.

"_Hopefully her plan works." _I thought.

No sooner than I turned my head I figured I wouldn't really respond had it been anyone else. But this wasn't anyone else, this was a face from my past.

"Griffin." I said.

"Hey," he said, "how's it going?"

"Okay," I said looking away.

"You sure?" He then asked. "You seem troubled"

"Kind of," I responded.

"Well, look" He said, "I know we've had our differences in the past, but just because we're no longer together, doesn't mean we aren't friends. I want to let you know that whatever problem you may have, you can talk to me."

"I know," I said, "and I'm glad that I have you as a friend."

"It's no problem," he responded. "So, just talk to me tell me what's on your mind."

"Well," I started looking at Freddie's door.

"Oh," he said, "Tech dude?"

"Griffin!" I scolded defensively.

"I meant nothing by it," he responded hands up. "Continue."

I sighed, "I feel kind of uncomfortable talking to you about that."

"Hey, its alright, seriously." Griffin then responded. "Like I said, we're still friends so speak your mind."

"He's been on my mind for the longest time," I answered walking down the hallway.

"So why don't you tell him?" Griffin then asked.

I pondered what he said. "Its," I started, "not that easy."

"What's so difficult about it?" He asked. "I mean he's been there all this time." He then turned to walk to the elevator. "All your have to do is just knock on the door." He then got into the elevator and it closed after him.

I pondered what he said. As I walked back to my door I then turned to look at Freddie's. _It has to be done, _I thought. _Sorry, Sam, but I can't hold this off any longer. _I then walked up to the door that has been across the hall from me for nearly a decade. I was gonna do what I should have done years ago…

**(Author's Note): Sorry for the short, suckish chapter. Anyway, so Carly will finally go through with it hmmm? That's normally where things go sour...Find out what happens on the next chapter. Read and review. But of course, NO FLAMES. Much appreciated. Thanks to all who support shadow21.**


	9. iAttempt To Overcome My Fear

_(Freddie's POV)_

I couldn't believe what I saw. Not only was she talking to someone else, but Griffin of all people? I had to think. I had to go somewhere else. Not sure where but I had to go somewhere. I grabbed my jacket and was ready to head out the door.

_(Carly's POV)_

I was on the verge of knocking on the door. Right when I rose my had to knock I saw his door suddenly open.

"Freddie," I gasped.

"Hey, Carly." He said, shocked to see me "Sorry, but I can't talk right now I got to go"

"Wait, where are you going?" I asked.

"I don't know," He said annoyed. "I just gotta go somewhere." He then hurried to the elevator rendering me nothing but speechless.

_(Freddie's POV)_

I knew I should have just stopped there and told her straight out. Honest to God, if you were to ask me why I walked like that, I could never tell you. As I walked down along the Seattle Strip I came across the outside of The Groovy Smoothie. "Open Mic Night tonight," The sign read. I winced at the sight of it. I don't know why but every time I saw an sign that said that the sight of it made me cringe. It was then that thoughts started to roll through my head.

_Sam: Why didn't you tell Carly and me you knew how to sing?_

_Spencer; Well you didn't tell anyone you knew how to sing. Regain what you've lost…(Echoes)_

_Why is this so difficult? _I thought. _If my closest friends know I can sing this shouldn't be difficult at all _That thought continued to roll through my head as I entered the door.

"Fred-dawg," I heard a familiar voice say.

"Hey, Teebs" I greeted.

"You look like a man with something on his mind," T-Bo then said.

"Yeah I got a lot on my mind," I responded.

"Well in honor of our Open Mic night tonight," T-Bo said, "purchasing a smoothie gets you a free muffin."

"Well, then," I said, "I have a strawberry splat and a blueberry muffin."

"Coming right up." he said heading back to the counter.

I decided while I wait, to see who happened to be performing and to my surprise 2 familiar faces approached me.

"FREDDIE!" Gibby shouted running at me. "I couldn't have caught you at a better time!"

"Gibby, Shane, what's going on?" I asked.

"Look," Shane then said. "Our lead guitarist backed out of our performance and we need a replacement."

"We heard you were an awesome guitarist," Gibby then said.

"Yeah," I responded, "I was, sometime ago. I'm sorry, I don't do it anymore." I then did a double-take. "Wait a minute, how did you guys know?"

"That's where I come in." Another familiar voice chimed in. It was then that I saw Sam stand up.

"Sam, come on!" I said angrily. "It's bad enough you signed me up for the talent show, which I barely made it into, but now this?"

"Sorry but after what your mom told me, I felt this needed to be done." Sam responded.

"What did my mom tell you?" I almost shouted.

"It's like this…" Sam started.

_(Flashback)  
__(Sam approaches Freddie's door and begins to knock. Mrs. Benson answers)  
__Mrs. Benson:(Slightly perplexed) Sam.  
__Sam: Um, hi Mrs. Benson.  
__Mrs. Benson: Hi. Sorry, Freddie's not home right now.  
__Sam: Well, sorry to interrupt you, but I need to ask you something.  
__Mrs. Benson: Well, would you like to come in?  
__Sam: Uh, yeah, sure.(Comes in slowly)  
__Mrs. Benson: Can I get you anything?  
__Sam: No, thank you. Okay straight to the point. Over the last week I've, heard things from your balcony and doorways. I'm not sure but I think they sound like Freddie.  
__Mrs. Benson:(Sighs, then stands up and walks toward the dining room) I knew someone would recognize that sooner or later.  
__Sam: I need to know what's going on.  
__Mrs. Benson:(Doing a double-take) Wait a minute, since when do you care about my Freddie?  
__Sam: LOOK! I got two of my friends very depressed because I know now that they both belong together! Now tell what's wrong with him?  
__Mrs. Benson: Well, I've noticed his depression as well. Its one thing he does. He always sings on his balcony whenever he's depressed, or has something on his mind.  
__Sam: But why does he sing to himself though? Why is he so afraid of showcasing that talent? He's awesome at it!  
__Mrs. Benson: Well, he's never been good about performing onstage. It happened a long time ago. He was about 9. He stood up, ready to sing, but then he ran offstage. And he hasn't performed ever since. We never spoke on the subject again. As much as I want him to overcome that fear. I never wanted to push him to that point again.  
__Sam: It was that traumatizing to him?  
__Mrs. Benson: Yes, and I know what you're thinking. He should be able to overcome that fear, but I've never pushed him to do it.  
__Sam: Then I guess someone else will have to…  
__(End Flashback)_

"I set this up to help you overcome your fear," Sam then said. "So, stop being a nub and get up there!"

I sighed a long sigh, rethought my first failed performance. I felt my breath shortened, but then a look of determination grew on my face.

"Give me that guitar," I said angrily. "Okay guys, we're gonna do a slow riff in G, watch me for changes and try to keep up."  
**(A/N: I paraphrased this line from Back to the Future)**

_(Heaven by The Los Lonely Boys)_

_iVamanos!_

_(Guitar Solo)_

_(Freddie)  
__Save me from this prison  
Lord help me get away  
'Cause only you can save me now  
From this misery  
_

_I've been lost in my own place  
And I'm getting weary  
(How far is heaven)  
And I know that I need to change  
My ways of living  
(How far is heaven)  
Lord can you tell me  
_

_(Guitar Solo)_

_I've been locked up way too long  
In this crazy world,  
(How far is heaven)  
And I just keep on praying Lord  
And just keep on living  
(How far is heaven)  
Yeah, Lord can you tell me  
_

_(How far is heaven)  
'Cause I just gotta know how far, yeah  
(How far is heaven)  
Yeah, Lord can you tell me  
_

_(Guitar Solo)_

_Tu que estas en alto cielo,  
Echame tu bendiciòn_

_[Translation: You that are in at higher heaven  
throw me down your blessing]_

'Cause I know there's a better place  
Than this place I'm living  
(How far is heaven)  
And I just got to show some faith  
And just keep on giving  
(How far is heaven)  
Yeah, Lord can you tell me,

_(How far is heaven)  
I just gotta know how far, yeah  
(How far is heaven)  
Yeah, Lord can you tell me,  
(How far is heaven)  
'CAUSE I JUST GOTTA KNOW HOW FAR  
I JUST WANNA KNOW HOW FAAAAAAAR!  
__(Song ends)_

As soon as the song finished I saw Sam stand up clapping and then the rest of the guest at The Groovy Smoothie including T-Bo and the employees followed.

"Dude you rock!" Gibby then said.

"Thanks," I said still slightly flustered. I then gave the guitar back to Gibby and said, "I gotta go."

"Freddie, wait a second." I heard Sam call. "What's the matter? You just got a standing O! Shouldn't that make things easier?"

"Look I understand what you're trying to do, Sam," I said, "But there's a fine line between performing in front of a group of people and performing in front of, well you know." And looking at her face I knew she knew what I was talking about as she nodded to me.

"You'll still be at the talent show, won't you?" She then asked.

I grabbed my smoothie and muffin, gave Sam and look of uncertainty and walked out.

_That was easy, _I thought, _So why is it still so hard?_

**(Author's Note: I felt it best to leave Freddie with his thoughts at the end of this Chapter. I chose the selected song because I know how Freddie likes his random Spanish and this has much in it. But anyway, it seems like there's more to Freddie's performing anxiety than meets the eye. Read and review, but NO FLAMES! Appreciated. Thanks to all who support shadow21.)**


	10. iFinally Reveal The Truth

_(Freddie's POV)_

After I left the Groovy Smoothie, I found myself walking even further from Bushwell and the Seattle Strip. I found myself at Washington Square where they broadcasted Seattle Beat, and continued down to the Seattle Park. If I couldn't gather my thoughts on my balcony I would walk to the park. On one side, I did want to sing, and exercise this demon within me, but at the same time I didn't want to knowing what I knew. _I should have told her why I didn't want to sing. _I thought. As much as I wanted to sing and possibly get the girl I loved back. I knew it was too painful for me to try again. I knew my reason for it, and I wish I could have told someone. At least then she'd understand and not sign me up for it. Then I chuckled at my realization, knowing Sam she'd do it anyway.

"BENSON!" I heard a familiar voice yell my direction, I then saw Sam run to the bench I was sitting at. _Speak of the blond-haired devil. _I thought. She must've followed me. She then stopped in front of me catching her breath and taking my water and swigging it.

"Sure, help yourself." I said sarcastically.

"Dude, what's the matter with you?" Sam then asked confronting me. "You got a girl back at Bushwell, who won't stop crying her eyes out for you, your crazy mom won't tell me anything. You sing at the Groovy Smoothie then you just take off. Why don't you tell me why you're so apprehensive about singing? It can't be all that bad.

"She was talking to her ex," I responded softly.

"Carly?" Sam asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, those two were talking about you." Sam then said.

"How did you-"

"She told me." Sam cut me off. "Now we all went on this tirade about no more secrets between us. Your mother started something with tell me that you had problems singing onstage. Now what's the reason why?"

I sat down. "My father." I said.

"What about him?" Sam then asked.

"Well," I began, "Ever since I was little, my father and mother would sing to me. Singing, along with fencing, had been a legacy throughout the Benson family. When I was old enough to talk and walk, my father taught me how to sing. About a year later I taught myself how to play instruments like the guitar, harmonica, & the piano. It was also around that time my father was diagnosed with cancer, and it was around my first recital. I remembered his last words clearly. He said to me, no matter what happened to him, he would be there. I was there next to perform. It was then my cousin Amanda appeared and told me that cancer had taken his life." I felt tears starting to form in my eyes. "I heard that about a few seconds before it was time for me to perform. And I wanted to do it for my father, but the shock and reality of my father dying was too much for me. I locked my instruments in a secret compartment, and I never sang onstage again."

_(Sam's POV)_

His words sent a shock directly to my heart.

"Oh, my God," I said almost breathlessly. I had no idea that he was suffering all this time. And all I can remember was when my father left me, my sister and my mother at a young age. I knew in a way I could relate to him, but knowing that he had a father in his life that was taken away from him at such a young age, I could understand now why he didn't want to sing.

"Freddie," I said immediately taking him into my arms. "I'm so sorry. If I had known that, I wouldn't have never asked you to do that. Wait, is that why you put so much more time into tech things and other 'nerdy activities?'"

_(Freddie's POV)_

"Well, aside from the 'nerdy activities'", I said putting air quotes around nerdy activities, "but that's one reason why I paid more attention to my computer than anything else. I hadn't really trusted anything or anyone. Until Carly, that is."

Sam chuckled at my last declaration. "Look, I know you have a lot on your mind. But, I still believe doing this can help."

"I don't know," I responded. "My father was the one who got me into music, music was his way to connect to me."

"Then do it for him," Sam responded. "Do it for your father."

**(Author's Note: Who would have thought that Sam Puckett could be the voice of reason throughout this story? So now we know why Freddie won't sing onstage. Now that he has full faith and backing from his frenemy will it help motivate him to sing for the girl he loves? Read and Review, But No Flames! Much appreciated. Thanks to all who support shadow21.**


	11. iHave a Nightmare

_(Carly's POV)_

It was well into the day. Once again I was wondering why I couldn't reach Sam. _She said she would help me with this problem, but when I need her most, she flakes?_ I then chuckled at the thought.

_Typical Sam. _I then logged onto my Spacebook account. Found Sam Puckett's profile and it said on her wall: "prepping for talent show". Though my inquisitive nature kicked in and wondered what she

was doing. I knew I had my own prepping to do. I then took the elevator up to the studio where I began rummaging through records and CD's for ideas of my own. Though I had a few, none of them

really grasped what I was trying to do. I knew the quest was to get Freddie back, but none of the songs really grasped the message I wanted to send. It was then I started to feel my eyelids get

heavy and before I knew it I was passed out in my beanbag chair. I woke up sometime later and went to my room in attempt to sleep. But that's where things got interesting. As I tried to sleep, a

dream began to form inside my subconscious. I was walking within a dark area it was then I heard faint music but then the music was as clear as day. As I continued walking I started to see videos of

past relationships and crushes inside my mind. And all awhile I heard and saw a figure playing a guitar. Then a band formed behind him. And then as he began to sing the figure was revealed to be

Freddie, so was the Bass player, and the drummer!

_(Song: Ghost of Me by: Daughtry)  
__Thought it was dead and buried  
Then it woke you up last night  
You sounded so damn worried  
You've been tossing, turning,  
__both ends burning_

_I wanna put your mind at ease again  
__(Make everything alright)  
__I know its getting underneath your skin  
__I've tried to tell you now_

_Don't look over your shoulder  
_'_Cause that's just the ghost of me  
__You're seeing in your dreams  
__Wait, there's no rhyme or reason  
__Sometimes there's no meaning  
__In the visions when you're sleeping  
__Don't wake up and believe that  
__You're looking at the ghost of me._

I couldn't fathom it! The fact of seeing my past relationships and the affect they were having on the man I was now in love with. _How could I have been so stupid? _I thought. All these guys who took

over my prissy teenaged mind, I knew Freddie had a jealousy factor about him but I was beyond cruel. Especially seeing the sadness upon his face all those times. There was the depression clear as

day. As I saw his face wandering and looking sad out of all the times I hurt him, the song continued.

_(Back to song)  
__With your imagination  
__And emotions running wild  
Fueling my frustrations  
__Like a fire burning,  
__Clock keeps turning  
I know it's getting underneath your skin  
I've tried to tell you now_

_Don't look over your shoulder  
_'_Cause that's just the ghost of me  
__You're seeing in your dreams  
__Wait, there's no rhyme or reason  
__Sometimes there's no meaning  
__In the visions when you're sleeping  
__Don't wake up and believe that  
__You're looking at the ghost of me. WHOA-OH!_

_(La la laa la, la la laa la, la la laa la)  
__Yeah you're looking at the ghost of me  
__(La la laa la, la la laa la, la la laa la)  
__Yeah you're looking at the ghost of me_

_Don't look over your shoulder  
_'_Cause that's just the ghost of me  
__You're seeing_

_Wait, there's no rhyme or reason  
Sometimes there's no meaning  
In the visions when you're sleepin'  
Don't wake up and believe them  
Visions when you're sleepin'  
Don't wake up and believe them  
You're looking at the ghost of me  
_

_(La la laa la, la la laa la, la la laa la)  
__You're looking at the ghost of me  
__(La la laa la, la la laa la, la la laa la)  
Yeah, you're looking at the ghost of me!  
__(Song ends)_

I woke up in a cold sweat, nearly breathless. _That was scary. _I thought. It was then on my digitally-enhanced mirror/computer I was receiving a request that read: _Baconblonde2012 is requesting a video_

chat. I clicked the accept button.

"Yo, Carls!" Sam yelled.

"Hey, Sam. I responded, "Why so shouty?"

"Because aside from finding my talent, I have good news for you." she responded.

"I hope it isn't about the bacon-shrimp combination at mall mart." I said.

"No way," she said. "Already had that." she then said, getting back on subject. "But I found the perfect song that you can sing."

"Really," I responded shocked.

"Yeah," She answered. " You know that song by that new band that's out?" she said showing me the CD cover.

"Yeah, I've heard it." I said.

"That's the perfect song for you, well gotta go mom's calling me." She said.

"Wait isn't that a-" I was cut off by the connection being terminated. Then a lingering

thought stayed in my head. _I can't sing that song alone. Can I?_

**(Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated recently. Its been difficult coming up with ideas but this came to me just now after listening to yet another Daughtry song. I can't help it I'm a huge fan of Daughtry. And I know it seems like a sudden cut-off but that's for the chapters yet to come. But other than that Read and Review but of course, NO FLAMES! I appreciate it. Keep supporting shadow21.)**


	12. iGo For a Run

_(Freddie's POV)_

It was about 4 in the morning. I guess I couldn't sleep. As usual I couldn't stop thinking

about Carly. And all I could think about as I donned my sweatsuit and tennis shoes was going

over there, knocking on her door and telling her how wrong I was for breaking up with her all

that time. I felt a tear blot down my face but I caught it before it hit the ground. I snuck

carefully out my door, down the hallway, and to the elevator. I finally made my way outside.

_Good thing Lewbert isn't at that desk all night, _I thought. I then left Bushwell Plaza and

started jogging down the sidewalk. I wasn't a bad runner. Normally I would do it when things

were going through my head. Let's just say I've been running more than usual. I had finally

made my way to the Seattle Park. I found the same park bench that I had talked to Sam on not

too long ago. I then realized when I pulled out my PearPod I dropped it and it randomly

shuffled to a random song on there. I was on the verge of pressing the skip button, until I heard

the beginning start to play. I set it to the kareoke version and started to sing as I walked the

park trail.

_(Song: Crawling Back to You By The Backstreet Boys)  
__Everybody knows  
__That I was such a fool  
__To ever let go of you  
__Baby, I was wrong  
__Yeah I know I said  
__We'd be better off alone  
__It was time that we moved on  
__I know I broke your heart  
__I didn't mean to break your heart  
__But baby, here I am_

_Bangin' on your front door  
__My pride spilled on the floor  
__My hands and knees are bruised  
__And I'm crawling back to you  
__Beggin' for a second chance  
__Are you gonna let me in  
__I was running from the truth  
__And now I'm crawling back to you_

_(Freddie's POV)  
_As I sang I began walking back to Bushwell when I saw the sign above my head I looked up to

what I had hoped was the 8th floor as I sang.

_(Back to Song)  
__I know you're in there  
__And you can make me wait  
__But I'm not goin' away  
__It's the least that I can do  
__Just to tell you face to face  
__I was lyin' to myself  
__Now I'm dyin' in this hell  
__Girl, I know you're mad  
__I can't blame you for being mad  
__But baby, here I am_

_Bangin' on your front door  
__My pride spilled on the floor  
__My hands and knees are bruised  
__And now I'm crawling back to you  
__Beggin' for a second chance  
__Are you gonna let me in  
__I was running from the truth  
__And now I'm crawling back to you_

_(Freddie's POV)_

I then stepped into the elevator still lost in my song

_(Back to Song...again)  
__If you could see these tears I'm crying  
__Touch these hands that can't stop shaking  
__Hear my heart that's barely beating  
__You will see a different man_

_(Freddie's POV)  
_I then got off at the 8th floor walking down the hall and then I stopped in front of apartment 8-

C. I Touched the sign and then backed against my door.

_(Back to Song...yet again)_

_But baby, here I am  
__Bangin' on your front door  
__My pride spilled on the floor  
__My hands and knees are bruised  
__And I'm crawling back to you_

_(Come On!)  
__Beggin' for a second chance  
__Are you gonna let me in  
__(Let me in!)  
__I was running from the truth  
__And now I'm crawling back to you_

_Bangin' on your front door  
__(Darlin')  
__My pride spilled on the floor  
__I was running from the truth  
__And now I'm crawling back to you, yeah!  
__Now I'm crawling back to you  
__Crawling back to you...  
__(Song Ends)_

_(Freddie's POV)  
_I then put my key into my door and went inside my house to be startled by a loud scream of,

"FREDDIE, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

In the midst of me getting lost in my run I forgot my mother nomally checks up on me. I then

responded, "Mom I just went out for some air. Nothing more."

My mother looked at me with that look that she knew something was wrong, but suprisingly, she

didn't push it. "Well," She then said, "You still have a few hours before you have to get ready

for school, so just go and get some rest."

I complied with my mother, knowing that my rest wouldn't be for the day, but later that night...

**Author's Note: Sorry about the long hiatus I just got my computer back from being repaired not too long ago and I had to relocate a Word Processor. And, Yes, the song is by the Backstreet Boys. Anyway, Read and Review. But no Flames! And please no fanwars! Much appreciated. Keep Supporting Shadow 21.**


	13. iPrepare

_(Carly's POV)  
_ As soon as we left school today myself, and Sam were pretty hectic. Well I was

anyway, Sam immediately went to my refrigerator, as usual.

"SAM!" I yelled scoldingly, "We only have a short time before we have to be back at the

school for the talent show!"

"Sorry, Mom." Sam mocked.

For the life of me I could never understand why she always had a very calm attitude about all of

this. For me, this was a matter of life or death, well, figuratively speaking.

_(Freddie's POV)  
_I was pacing around my house. I had already prepared what I was going to wear

earlier today. I don't know why but preparation has never been a problem to me.

_Another trait inherited by the Benson clan. _I thought with a smile.

I then sat down at my desk while my pearpod was playing. I picked up a digital frame that

Carly had brought me for Christmas last year. As I looked at the frame as it passed from pic-

to-pic, a song played on my pearpod and it made me smile.

_(Song: Somewhere Only We Know by Keane)_

_I walked across an empty land  
__I knew the pathway like the back of my hand  
__I felt the earth beneath my feet  
__Sat by the river and it made me complete_

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone?  
__I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
__So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
__I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

_(Freddie's POV)  
_It was then I put down my frame pressed the button that changed my study place into a studio,

picked up my acoustic guitar. After I turned off my pearpod I began to sing.

_(Back to song)_

_I came across a fallen tree  
__I felt the branches of it looking at me  
__Is this the place we used to love?  
__Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?_

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone?  
__I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
__So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
__I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

_And if you have a minute, why don't we go  
__Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
__This could be the end of everything  
__So why don't we go somewhere only we know?_

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone?  
__I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
__So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
__I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

_And if you have a minute, why don't we go  
__Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
__This could be the end of everything  
__So why don't we go? So why don't we go?_

_Oh, this could be the end of everything  
__So why don't we go somewhere only we know?  
__Somewhere only we know  
__Somewhere only we know  
__(Song Ends)_

_(Freddie's POV)  
_ As soon as I finished singing the song I looked at my watch. 5:45. _Shoot! _I thought. _I _

_gotta check in at 6:30!_ It was then I put on my jacket and started to the door. As I walked

by the couch my mother caught sight of me.

"Freddie," She said.

"Yes Mom?" I responded.

"Son, are you really going to do this?" She asked.

"Mom, I need to do this." I answered. "It's the only way I'll be able to let this go."

"Well then," She responded. "You'll need this." She then reached under the coffee table pulling

out a Ebony finished acoustic Guitar. "Your father used this in all of his performances. Look on

the back."

I complied and looked on the back. On the back of it was engraved in small print _"For the _

_greatest creation in my life, Fredward Karl Benson."_

I sniffed at looking at the engravement.

"I was waiting for the right time to give it to you, and I figured this would be the best time."

Mom then said.

I then replaced my guitar with my father's inside my case and hugged my mother.

"Thank you, Mom. I'll take good care of it."

"I know you will," Mom said.

As I walked toward the door and opened it, I looked up and whispered one more thing before

I left.

"This one's for you, Dad."

**Author's Note: Once I apologize for the seemingly short chapter. But the Next chapter is the moment you've all been waiting for. The Talent concept. Until then Read and Review. But no flames. Keep supporting shadow21**


	14. iGet To Ridgeway

_(Freddie's POV)_

I got off of the bus and made my way into Ridgeway. As I walked through the halls I can see everyone else preparing nervously for the show.

_Awesome turn-out! _I thought sarcastically. I had then

made my way to the outside of the auditorium. As I walked through the doors I saw the lady at the sign-up line and looked at my watch. 6:25pm.

_Just in time! _I thought. "Freddie Benson checking in." I said to the sign-in lady...

_(Carly's POV)_

After a long hard struggle with finding things to wear and a final practice with Sam, we were finally ready to get back to Ridgeway. Spencer volunteered to drive us and who was I to

say no to the eccentric artist? As we drove on a song played on the radio and I don't know it did but it had me think of Freddie in the worst way. As the song started I felt lost in it...so lost that

everything that surronded me just didn't matter. I didn't see Sam. I didn't see Spencer all I saw was me riding in a car listening and singing to a song as I looked out my window.

_(I Want to Know What Love Is: The Remake by Mariah Carey)_

_I gotta take a little time  
__A little time to think things over  
__I better read between the lines  
__In case I need it when I'm colder_

_In my life there's been heartache and pain  
__I don't know if I can face it again  
__Can't stop now I've traveled so far  
__To change this lonely life_

_I want to know what love is  
__I want you to show me  
__I want to feel what love is  
__I know you can show me_

_I'm gonna take a little time  
__A little time to look around me  
__I've got nowhere left to hide  
__It looks like love has finally found me_

_In my life there's been heartache and pain  
__I don't know if I can face it again  
__Can't stop now I've traveled so far  
__To change this lonely life_

_I want to know what love is(Whoa!)  
__I want you to show me(Me)  
__I want to feel what love is(Feel what love is)  
__I know you can show me(Show me I wanna know whoa!)  
__I want to know what love is(Ahh! Love!)_

_I want you to show me(Can I feel So much love)  
__I want to feel what love is(I wanna feeeeeeel)  
__I know you can show me(I know you can show me yeah!)  
_

_I want to know what love is(Let's talk about love)  
__I want you to show me(Yeah!  
__(Song Fades)_

"Carly, CARLY!" I then heard Sam shout snapping me out of my song mode. "We're here."

"Right," I responded. "Let's go."

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Also sorry for the short suckish chapter once again. We get into the talent portion in the next chapter. Read and Review but NO FLAMES! Keep supporting shadow21.**


	15. iAwait My Time

_(Freddie's POV)_

I had been waiting around all day pacing and sitting and strumming my new guitar, unsure onto what was planned for me. Well, I knew what _I _had planned but its crazy how everytime I plan

something, it always goes unplanned.

_Crazy thing called life, _I thought. As I waited I noticed that Carly and Sam had just entered the door. Carly then sat down beside me and before I could open my mouth and say something Sam dragged

me into a classroom. As soon as I broke my grip from Sam, I got a grip on myself.

"Okay, what was that all about?" I said slightly angry.

"We're running low on time and I have this for you to learn." Sam said giving me sheet music.

"I can't learn a new song now!" I shouted reading the music

"I'll help you learn it okay?" Sam responded

"But how, when do you go on?" I then asked.

"Well, Carly's last and I'm before her." She stated.

"Wait a minute," I then said, "Are you suggesting that she-

"Less talk, more learn!" Sam cut me off.

_(Carly's POV)_

I spent a good part of the show pacing back and forth, wondering if everything would go the way I wanted them to go. If this went right then Freddie and I could finally pick up where we left off. And

while I was thinking about it, who would have ever thought Sam would help me the way she's helped me through all of this. It was then another talent participant came

from backstage to the hallway and another one took his place.

_Wow, the talents are going fast! _I thought.

Knowing that I knew it was just a matter of time before it was time for me to sing. I started to breathe uncontrollably. Pacing even faster as I imagined our first kiss. And our second, and

third and...well you know...I was having the jitters I've always had before performing. Even if it was just an iCarly show I would get them. How I made it through almost four years of

performance is beyond me.

_But these are people I know, _I then started to think. _People we know! This should be easy, __that is, if Sam's assistance goes well. _It was soon after I heard the backstage coordinator

who said, "Samantha Puckett to backstage area, Samantha Puckett to backstage area!"

I then knocked on the door of the room where Sam and Freddie were practicing.

"Sam, its time for you to go on," I stated.

"Alright," She responded. She then turned to Freddie, "Are you sure you're okay with it?"

"I'm good, get up there!" Freddie then said.

"Alright," Sam retorted

"Knock 'em dead, Sam," I said.

"_Buena suerte,_" Freddie said.

Sam then looked at us both and gave us both a thumbs up and went to the backstage area.

**(Author's Note:) I know another short chapter. Sorry the brain goes where it goes but I swear the next chapter hopefully will be better. Read and Review but of course NO FLAMES! I appreciate it. Keep Supporting shadow21.**


	16. iSam's Performance

_(Sam's POV)_

When I had heard that it was time for me to "show my talent" so to speak, I started to get a little jittery. But I soon broke myself out of it. After all I'm a Puckett and Pucketts laugh in the face of fear.

HA! But either way I couldn't admit I was nervous though. After all, what I was about to do was not something I normally do and that's sing. Sure I was on the verge odoing so at the Beauty Pagent

but I was _soooo _glad I didn't have to. And plus the song I had to sing was different from me but recently I had gotten into writing to get my feelings out(Doctor's orders). And it helped me out.

Especially going into this high school year, and having a tad bit of knowledge on what I wanted to do with myself. And since my mom and I were finally starting to get along a lot better I invited her to

the talent show. I then picked up the acoustic Guitar that she stole from a musician that broke up with her. I know, my mom is the greatest! But anyway, I pulled out that guitar and took it to the

stage. Afterward I set up a stool next to the mic stand.

"Um," I said. "This is a song I wrote myself, and I'd like to dedicate it to my mother Pam

Puckett."

After I had said that the audience broke into immediate applause and I saw my mother wave to me and smile. It was then I got the strength to start strumming and singing.

_(Not That Far Away By: Jennette Mccurdy)_

_They're playing guitars with  
__Stars in their eyes on broadway  
__They're just paying their dues  
__And waitin' for news on a big break  
__I wish you were here  
__'Cause sometimes I get lonely  
__Guess I'm not the only new girl in town_

_Momma I promise I'll be alright  
__I'll call to say I love you every night  
__I'm just tryin' to write the story of my life  
__You know all about this dream I've gotta chase  
__I get a little closer everyday  
__California's not that far away  
__I'm not that far away_

_(Freddie's POV)_

As sam was singing Carly and I went to the backstage area where we could see the audience and Sam perform.

"She sounds awesome!" Carly exclaimed

"I know!" I responded. I couldn't help but be impressed with it.

_(Back to song)_

_There's so many new faces  
__And beautiful places in this town  
__I'm learning the ropes  
__On this crazy road I'm goin' down  
__I'm makin' my way  
__No one said it would be easy  
__Trust me believe me  
__I'm where I belong_

_Momma I promise I'll be alright  
__I'll call to say I love you every night  
__I'm just tryin' to write the story of my life  
__You know all about this dream I've gotta chase  
__I get a little closer everyday  
__California's not that far away  
__I'm not that far away_

_We're miles apart  
__But you're in my heart  
__I keep you everywhere I go_

_Momma I promise I'll be alright  
__I'll call to say I love you every night  
__I'm just tryin' to write the story of my life  
__Ohh, You know all about this dream I've gotta chase  
__I get a little closer everyday  
__California's not that far away  
__I'm not that far away_

_I'm not that far away  
__I'm not that far away_

_(Song Ends)_

_(Freddie's POV)_

As soon as we heard her play that last note the crowd uproared into a crazy frenzy some people started chanting "Sam! Sam! Sam! Sam! Sam! Sam!" Carly and I both clapped compleately blown away

by this sudden change.

_(Sam's POV)_

I stood from my stool taking in the standing ovation I was recieving. It was then I saw my mom stand up and blow me a kiss and mouth "I love you." Seeing that I smiled and headed off the stage to

find Carly and Freddie waiting for me I hugged them both.

"Wow that was...words don't even do it justice what that was!" Carly exclaimed.

"I agree that was fantastic!" Freddie chimed in.

"Thanks, you guys." I answered.

"Now, the next performance comes from Carlotta Shay!" We heard Mrs. Briggs say.

I clasped Carly's hands and said "Now it's your turn, Take care of business, kid."

"I will." Carly then said. Getting on stage pushing her keyboard on.

"Hey, Fredamame!" I then said. "Where are you going?"

"I have to get my guitar, I'll just be a second."

_(Freddie's POV)_

I ran back to go get my guitar from the classroom that Sam dragged me into once I had gotten there the door was locked.

_Oh no, _I thought, _Not now! NOT NOW!_ I then started to pound on the door angrily. I felt like everything I had worked so hard for was slowly disappearing.

**(Author's Note:) Thought I would leave this little cliffhanger. How is Freddie gonna get himself out of this situation? Read and Review, but NO FLAMES! Much appreciated. Keep Supporting shadow21.**


	17. iCreddie Performance

_(Freddie's POV)_

I couldn't believe my bad luck. Here I was so close to getting everything I ever wanted back, and _this _happens! I struggled, knocked, pounded and kicked at the door, but no matter what I did, nothing seemed to work. I put my head on the door and started thumping. I pounded my fist on the door one more time.

_Sorry, Carly, _I thought. _I came so close._

"Fredachoke!" Sam called behind me. "What are you doing? Carly's set to perform soon!"

"My guitar is locked in the classroom and I don't know how to get it out!" I shouted angrily. What I didn't know was that Sam was right at work at picking the lock while I was rambling on. "I fricken can't believe this, here I am close to getting Carly back and then-"

"Done," Sam interrupted

"Oh." I answered.

_(Carly's POV)_

I had finished setting up my, well, Spencer's electric keyboard, and I was all set to play, I looked around me one last time before I started.

_(Author's Note: for this song C will obviously be Carly Singing and F will obviously be Freddie on with the song!)_

_(Need You Now By: Lady Antebellum)_

_**C**__: Picture perfect memories  
__Scattered all around the floor  
__Reaching for the phone 'cause  
I can't fight it anymore_

_**C & F**__: And I wonder if I ever cross your mind.(Carly looks around bewildered)  
__**C**__: For me it happens all the time.(Freddie appears behind the curtain, guitar in hand strumming the crowd goes into a crazed frenzy!)_

_**C & F**__: It's a quarter after one  
__I'm all alone and I need you now  
__Said I wouldn't call but  
__I've lost all control and I need you now  
__And I don't know how  
__I can do without I just need you now_

_(Carly's POV)_

I couldn't help but be surprised when he appeared out the curtain with what seemed like a new guitar strumming the tune. It was then all my nervousness melted away and everything was great again.

_(Freddie's POV)_

I loved seeing her the way she looked playing the electric keyboard with a broad smile on her face it was then every ounce of guilt and anger I felt was gone and I was just having a great time, singing with the woman I loved.

_(Back to song)_

_**F**__: Another shot of whiskey  
__Can't stop looking at the door  
__Wishin' you'd come swingin' in  
__The way you did before_

_**C & F**__: And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
__**F**__: For me it happens all the time_

_**C & F**__: It's a quarter after one  
__I'm a little drunk and I need you now  
__Said I wouldn't call  
__But I've lost all control and I need you now  
__And I don't know how  
__I can do without, I just need you now_

_(Music Interlude)_

_**F**__: Oh, whoa!_

_**C & F**__: Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all..._

_**C**__: It's a quarter after one  
__I'm all alone and I need you now_

_**F**__: And I said I wouldn't call  
__But I'm a little drunk and I need you now_

_**C & F**__: And I don't know how  
__I can do without, I just need you now_

_(Musical Interlude)_

_**C**__: Oh, baby, I need you now!_

_(Song Ends)_

_(Freddie's POV)_

It was then I saw nearly the whole, entire auditorium stand up and cheer in a very thunderous applause. People were up clapping, cheering, whistling, screaming, the whole nine yards for us. Carly and I both standing in front of this taking this in as we did I felt her clasp her hand with mine as she rose it up. I followed suit right after her and we took a bow together. Afterward, she wrapped her arms around my neck in a hug.

"You saved my life again, Freddie Benson." She said with a smile.

Hearing that I didn't know what to do or what to expect. I smiled back at her and stepped back holding my hand out as if to say "this is your moment, Carly," as I walked off leaving her sad and bewildered.

**(Auther's Note) I know, the chapter is kind of short for people expecting something huger. But the story isn't over yet! Read and review, but no FLAMES! Appreciate it. Keep supporting shadow21**


	18. iSearch For Freddie

_(Carly's POV)_

I didn't know what to think as I saw him leave. No sooner than he did I walked off the stage in an attempt to stop him, but when I came out all I saw was Sam.

"Sam," I then said, "Did you see which way Freddie went?"

"I didn't even get a chance to speak to the dork," Sam responded, "He just blew past me and left!"

"Why would he just disappear like that?" I then asked. "And will you stop calling him that?"

"Sorry," Sam responded, "I forgot he's the man you love."

I pointed at her as a sign of warning. We then left Ridgeway to look for Freddie.

_(Freddie's POV)_

I continued on home, wasn't sure why I was going there, all I knew was at that moment I couldn't stay in the same area. What stopped me from doing all I wanted to do? Was it nerves? Was it doubt? I don't know why I did what I did, but I knew I had to get home. I then found my way back to Bushwell and went through the lobby to find Lewbert at the desk screaming at me not to run on the floor.

"Hate that guy," I muttered under my breath. As soon as the elevator hit the 8th floor I was out and walking down the hallway. I saw Carly's apartment door, sighed and went inside my own. I walked into my door and saw my mom sleeping on a chair with a book on her lap. _ Must have gotten tired. _I thought. I picked up a blanket off the couch and put in on her and kissed her cheek. I then went to my room, flipped down my frame and pressed my studio button. I pulled my electric guitar and started strumming it.

_(Sam's POV)_

After looking in the park, the Groovy Smoothie and the seattle strip both me and Carly were breathing kind of heavy. We were on our way back to Bushwell when Carly said, "We'll never find him will we?" She looked like as if she were about to cry again.

"Carls, c'mon, don't cry, we'll find him. He couldn't have gotten far." As soon as we came upon Bushwell, I heard a faint guitar play. It was at that point I said, "I know where he is. C'mon!."

"Wait where are we..." Carly started

"Just follow me!" I said dragging her behind me.

_(Freddie's POV)_

I continued to strum away at my guitar trying to figure out what to sing and/or play for that matter. I was unsure what to sing or what to think for that matter. I knew what I felt for Carly was true, but why couldn't I find it in myself to tell her what I wanted to tell her. It was at that time I had figured out what to sing.

_(Broken: By Seether featuring Amy Lee of Evanessance)_

_(Freddie)_

_I wanted you to know_

_I love the way you laugh_

_I wanna hold you high_

_And steal your pain away_

_I keep your photograph_

_And I know it serves me well_

_I wanna hold you high_

_And steal your pain_

_(Carly's POV)_

As I was continuously being dragged through the halls of Bushwell, I then stopped Sam all of a sudden to find out what the heck was going on. It was then she pointed me to the outside door where I saw Freddie strumming his guitar singing a song and looking out over the city. I slowly approached him as he continued to sing. I looked back at Sam who pushed me on to cross out into the balcony with him. He didn't even suspect me out there while he continued to sing.

_(Back to song)_

_Because I'm broken_

_When I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right _

_When you're gone away_

_You've gone away_

_You don't feel me_

_Here anymore_

_(Carly)_

_The worst is over now_

_And we can breathe again_

_I wanna hold you high_

_You steal my pain away_

_There's so much left to learn_

_And no one left to fight_

_I wanna hold you high_

_And steal your pain_

_(Freddie's POV)_

I was surprised, and shocked to see Carly there and singing with me for that matter. But for some reason I felt confortable singing with her.

_(Back to song)_

_(Both)_

_Because I'm broken_

_When I'm open_

_And I don't feel like_

_I am Strong enough_

_Because I'm broken _

_When I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right_

_When you're gone away_

_(Guitar Interlude)_

_(Both)_

_Because I'm broken_

_When I'm open_

_And I don't feel like_

_I am strong enough_

_Because I'm broken_

_When I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right_

_When you're gone away_

_(Guitar Interlude)_

_(Both)_

_Because I'm broken_

_When I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right_

_When you're gone_

_(Freddie)  
You've gone away_

_You don't feel me_

_Here, anymore_

_(Song Ends)_

_(Freddie's POV)_

We looked at each other, then down at the ground. I wasn't sure what either of us were going to do. Since none of us would say anything, I felt it was the time to leave. I turned to leave through the window, and ran into Sam.

"Hey, Freddude." Sam greeted.

"Sam," I started.

"No," She said, "No more running, no more excuses. You two need to talk and right now. Now I'm gonna go and grab my stash of bacon and some ribs and I want you two to talk and reslove this issue."

We looked at each other again, and then once again down at the ground. and i walked around up and down the stairs and aback again. Still this akward silence took us both over.

"I don't hear talking!" Sam shouted.

I ran my hand through my hair as I started to speak but no words would come out. And right when I breathed no words out Carly spoke.

"Freddie..."

As soon as I heard her say my name I knew I had to say something. I cut her off.

"Carly, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for saying that you weren't thinking straight. I'm sorry for breaking it off with you and thinking your feelings for me weren't real. I'm sorry for everything." I said pacing around that area.

"Freddie..."

"I don't even know why you even considered me a friend or boyfriend material. I haven't been either or at this time. I haven't been able to sleep or eat thinking about this. I thought after our fiasco at webicon speaking on my feelings would be easy, but it isn't! But I need you to understand..."

"Freddie shut up!" Carly shouted as she grabbed me and started to kiss me passionately. My eyes were opened bewildered at what had just transpired but as soon as I proccesed what was going on my eyes immediately closed as I kissed her with just as much passion as she did. Her arms found her way around my neck as my arms gripped behind her back embracing her closely to me, missing the feel of her next to me. We then pulled away gasping for breath as she spoke.

"Sorry." She said.

"You don't ever have to apologize for that." I responded breathlessly.

"Listen," Carly then responded. "I know you thought that my feelings were just "foreign bacon..."

"I'm really sorry for that..." I started

"I'm talkin' boy!" She outbursted.

I looked down sheepishly. "Sorry, continue," I responded.

"As I was saying, do you remember some time ago before the girl's choice dance when I was asking all those other guys out?"

"Yeah I remember," I answered.

"Well the truth was," She had said nervously. "I was too scared to ask you. The truth is, I had developed feelings for you when I found out that you and Sam kissed. I didn't want to admit it at the time, but I was really jealous. But I acted like I was angry for you not telling me."

"You were jealous?" I asked. "But you had no reason to be."

"Yes I did," She retorted. "I had told you that it was sweet that you had never been kissed by anyone, and I...possibly...w..."

"Wanted to be the one to give me my first kiss?" I finished.

"I sound pretty stupid now, don't I?" She asked.

"Not at all, I responded. "And my kiss with Sam, didn't mean much of anything. Like we both said, we just did it to get it over with so we wouldn't have to worry about it anymore. It was kind of like kissing my cousin. Okay, I'll admit it was a lot better than kissing my cousin, but it was nothing like kissing you."

As soon as those words came out of my mouth she wrapped me up in the tightest embrace possible. A few seconds later our eyes locked onto eachother's as we engaged in yet another seering kiss.

"I love you, Freddie"

"I love you too, Carly. I don't think I ever stopped."

We kissed again one last time and looked into each other's eyes, then out into the night sky, pondering what the future held for us. Whatever it was, I knew we could get to it together, now.

**(A/N:) To my readers I apologize for the long wait. But now I am back and currently am writing a Seddie version of this story. Until then Read and Review, but no Flames!. Much appreciated. Keep supporting shadow21.**


	19. iEpilogue

_(Carly's POV)_

Inside my loft, I was prepping downstairs testing instruments and other random tools for tonight's episode of iCarly. As I picked up a hammer and a screwdriver and put them in my cart, Sam popped through the door.

"Hey-hey Shay!" Sam called out.

"Yo Sam!" I responded.

"So, miss is there a reason for the ear-to-ear grin?" Sam asked teasingly.

"Oh you know why I'm smiling" I responded dryly. It seemed like everything had finally fallen into place since Freddie and I got back together. After our unification, I had an idea for the next episode of iCarly. And after telling him and Sam I was very excited about tonight's episode

_(Freddie's POV)_

I was nervously preparing my computer, camera and cables for tonight's episode of iCarly. There was a reason why I was nervous. Though I love Carly and would do anything for her especially if it pertains to iCarly, there was something that continued to nag at the back of my mind. It shouldn't be there anymore, particularly since I had finally come to terms with everything.

_"What troubles you?" _I heard a voice speak to me. It was faint, almost a whisper but I could reconize it anywhere. As the voice resonated, I felt a breeze blow.

"Dad?" I whispered looking around. "Where are you? I can hear you, but I can't see you."

_"Don't fret son. I'm here." _The voice whispered again. _"I've always been here, and I've been watching. Things seem to be going well for you, Freddie. So why do you still seem so troubled?"_

"Dad, I'm scared. I've been scared since you left. Since you...passed on." I responded

_"What are you scared of?"_

"I haven't felt like myself. I know cancer is what took your life, but ever since then I've felt this pain, this fear that I'm not strong enough to be here to be what everyone wants me to be"

_"Son," _he responded, _"You don't need to be afraid of being who you are, don't let anyone tell you who you need to be. Just be you. Just be Fredward Karl Benson, technical producer, friend, and the best son I have had the pleasure of teaching while I've lived on Earth. I told you the truth on my engravement. You are and will always be the greatest creation of my life."_

"Dad..." I said. Thought I wanted to say something, I couldn't.

_"You don't have to worry about me anymore." _He said._ I'm not in pain any longer. And you don't have to let me go. Remember I'll always be right here." _He finished pointing at my heart.

"I know, thank you, for never leaving me." I said tearful.

_"I'll never leave you son, I'm always here." _He said fading away.

I looked up, wiping tears away, strengthened by the resolve of my father being with me in spirit and living inside me. Now I felt like I can handle anything.

"Freddie! Freddie-Bear!" I heard Carly yelling as the elevator bell rang. I turned my head and smiled as Carly and Sam walked toward my direction. I couldn't help but look at her the way I did. After all here was this girl who had been showing me that she loved me all this time and because of my own fears I didn't hear her. Well I wasn't going to make any more mistakes, so long as she'll have me.

"Freddie? Are you okay?" Carly said, snapping me back to reality.

"Yeah, I am now." I responded. "C'mon you two we got 45 seconds to iCarly"

Carly and Sam then pushed a guitar, microphone and and stool in front of the camera. I picked up my camera typed in a few keys and started my countdown.

"In 5, 4, 3, 2," I said pointing at the two.

"I be Carly.

"I be Sam.

"And if you're hungry, happy, sleepy, or just angry." Carly said

"Then you've just tuned into." Sam Continued

"ICARLYYYYYY!" The two teens screamed.

"Now on this episode of iCarly once again we're digging into our 'Live Music' bag!" Sam stated, "Tell 'em about it Carls."

"That's right we're going to have a live musical performance from a very special person to us." Carly said.  
"But not just anyone." Sam stated

"This performance comes from one of our own." Carly continued.

"He is to us the technical producer of iCarly." Sam said starting the introduction.

"Not only that, he's also my boyfriend." Carly said with pride.

"FREDDIE!" both teens shouted.

As soon as I heard my name, I switched to the B-camera and took my place in front of it. I sat at the stool and picked up the guitar, flinging the strap over my shoulder. I then adjusted the microphone and stand.

"This one's for Carly, and for iCarly." I said starting to play

_(The Time Of My Life: By David Cook)_

_I've been waiting for my dreams_  
_To turn into something_  
_I could believe in_  
_And looking for that_  
_Magic rainbow_  
_On the horizon_  
_I couldn't see it_  
_Until I let go_  
_Gave into love_  
_And watched all the bitterness burn_  
_Now I'm coming alive_  
_Body and soul_  
_And feelin' my world start to turn_

_And I'll taste every moment_  
_And live it out loud_  
_I know this is the time,_  
_This is the time_  
_To be more than a name_  
_Or a face in the crowd_  
_I know this is the time_  
_This is the time of my life_  
_Time of my life_

_Holding onto things that vanished_  
_Into the air_  
_Left me in pieces_  
_But now I'm rising from the ashes_  
_Finding my wings_  
_And all that I needed_  
_Was there all along_  
_Within my reach_  
_As close as the beat of my heart_

_And I'll taste every moment_  
_And live it out loud_  
_I know this is the time,_  
_This is the time to be_  
_More than a name_  
_Or a face in the crowd_  
_I know this is the time_  
_This is the time of my life_  
_Time of my life_

_And I'm out on the edge of forever_  
_Ready to run_  
_I'm keeping my feet on the ground_  
_Arms open wide_  
_Face to the sun_

_And I'll taste every moment_  
_And live it out loud_  
_I know this is the time,_  
_This is the time to be_  
_More than a name_  
_Or a face in the crowd_  
_I know this is the time_  
_This is the time of my life_  
_My life_  
_More than a name_  
_Or a face in the crowd_  
_This is the time_  
_This is the time of my LIFE!_  
_THIS IS THE TIME OF MY LIFE!_  
_The time of my life_  
_The time of my life_  
_(Song Ends)_

_(Freddie's POV)  
_ As soon as the song ended Sam and Freddie both retuned to the front of the camera. No sooner than they did Sam wrapped me in a tight embrace after that Carly grabbed my cheeks and kissed me deeply. I smiled at both of them my friend and my girlfriend and looked up to the sky.

_Thank you dad. _I thought.

**Author's Note: And thus ends the original iGot talent. I decided to make this for anyone who didn't like how I ended it. Okay I didn't like how I ended it and I felt for a musical fanfic it needed a final song. Anyhoo, if there are seddie fans I am working on a seddie version of this story. Otherwise Read and Review, but NO FLAMES! Keep supporting shadow21.**


End file.
